1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earring holding device and more particularly pertains to enabling an earring to be easily inserted or removed from a user's ear with an earring holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of earring mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, earring mounts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locking an earring within an ear are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,700 to Cheng discloses a slidably adjustable earring post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,197 to Bakker discloses a pierced earring mount locking member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,179 to McConnell, Jr. discloses a multi-post earring structure for pierced ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,540 to Cuvar et al. discloses a pierced earring with slidable plastic post and backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,804 to Cappiello discloses a pierced earring locking and holding system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an earring holding device for enabling an earring to be easily inserted or removed from a user's ear.
In this respect, the earring holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling an earring to be easily inserted or removed from a user's ear.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved earring holding device which can be used for enabling an earring to be easily inserted or removed from a user's ear. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.